A transmit/receive module typically includes a circulator for coupling a power amplifier transmitter and a low noise amplifier receiver with an antenna. One common circulator implementation includes a microstrip circuit pattern on a ferrite substrate. A magnet provides a DC magnetic field for rotating the fields in the resonant portion of the microstrip pattern. The microstrip circuit pattern is laid out such that the required DC magnetic field is orthogonal to the plane of the substrate. The DC magnetic field is provided by a puck-shaped magnet placed on top of the circuit pattern and above the plane of the substrate. Having the required magnetic field orthogonal to the plane of the substrate results in the placement of the magnet above the plane of the micro-strip circuit. The transmit/receive module has a thickness equal at least equal to the thickness of the substrate plus the thickness of the magnet.